Lily's Tale: Dungeon Pick-Up!
by josph12
Summary: A crossover fanfic with an OC insert!
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**An OC-Insert Crossover, My first fic!**

 **Terraria/Danmachi.**

 **Unlike the first edition of Dungeon Pickup I'm not going to be playing through a character because I feel that was one of the main causes of my demotivation in writing the story.**

 **This will be the third version of this chapter. It's not a complete rewrite, I just took some of the concepts I didn't like and revamped them while rebuilding the story around the changes.**

 **Here goes!**

Lily was lying on her sofa, she had nothing to do. She wanted to be an adventurer but she'd been searching for a familia that would accept her for over a week. Eventually she decided to just give up, guessing that the adventuring life wasn't for everybody.

As the boredom caught up to her she slowly drifted off to sleep…She awoke but not where she had fallen asleep, "Err...Where am I?" she questioned idly.

"Ahh! Hello there! I am here to give you advice on what to do next. It's recommended that you talk with me anytime you get stuck." Said a short blonde haired man, roughly the same height as Lily.

"Eek! You scared me!" Lily exclaimed, surprised at the man's sudden appearance, "Who are you?"

"My apologies, my name is Andrew and I'm to be your guide, I'll be helping you survive in this world. Now, it seems that you have entered the world of Terraria through your dreams, don't worry, if you get hurt here it won't be reflected in the real world, you can however take back the items you gather here to the real world and they will be stored in a pocket dimension from which you can retrieve them at will by saying inventory..." The guide paused momentarily, catching his breath, "Sorry, that was quite a mouthful to say all at once. From now on whenever you go to sleep you will be able to choose whether you come here or sleep properly. I would recommend choosing a healthy balance of the two because while you are here in Terraria, your body is asleep but your mind is not."

Lily stared at him for a minute, a little overwhelmed.

"I recommend you start by using that pickaxe you have there to mine those veins of metal over there popping out of the floor, you'll be able to craft armour and weapons!".

"...OK...Just give me a minute, it's a lot to take in...so...you're telling me that from now on I'll be able to come to a completely different world whenever I go to sleep, and that I can make armour and weapons which I can bring back to the real world? That's...that's just so powerful though! I can do literally anything with this!" Lily didn't even wait for an answer from Andrew but ran off and went to gather resources.

*1 hour later*

"Guidey! Can I call you guidey?" enquired Lily.

The guide looked over his shoulder, "I guess so? Why?"

"Ehh, I just like that name, it has a nice ring to it!" she almost shouted, "Anyway, I came across this weird purple area and a flying head came towards me, it looked like it wanted to eat me! I found some grenades in a little wooden chest though so I threw one at it and kaplooey, there were bits of it EVERYWHERE!" she said, putting her arms out to her sides to exaggerate how 'everywhere' the chunks of flesh had flown.

Andrew looked like he'd seen a ghost, "That sounds like the corruption, however that is better than the crimson, once you get better weapons I suggest you build a little protective hut over there and kill a couple hundred of those creatures, I believe they're called 'Eaters of Souls' and I heard they have a rare chance to drop quite a powerful armour set, ominous I know but they aren't actually that strong, you should be able to take them out quite easily and that armour should have many benefits."

"Wow! Thanks guidey! I'll go there straight-" The guide cut her off.

"I don't think so, the night is very dangerous, it is filled with undead creatures and I would prefer to stay alive even if you don't. You'll need to build a shelter, just a little wooden hut will do, plus the more you build, the more people will arrive such as the merchant who will be able to sell you items, he only arrives once you have collected a certain amount of money however, 50 silver I think it is." the guide explained casually.

Lily checked her pockets, "I got 33 silver from that chest I looted, so close..."

"Don't worry, you'll collect it in no time, most monsters drop at least a little money." He supplied reassuringly. "Now get to building that house! It's getting kinda dark..."

*Queue building montage here*

"Phew! That was hard work! Is this house good enough guidey?" She said catching her breath.

"Nearly, you need a light source inside and then it'll be perfect for a cosy little hut." the guide said, allowing Lily the space to take action and not a moment too soon as they both heard the distance groan of the undead. "Quick, close the door!"

Lily ran over and slammed it shut, "What are you doing!" Exclaimed the shaking guide, "You've probably just woken all the dead for miles around!"

"Oopsie, I could've done it a bit quieter I guess..." She said guiltily

"Oh well, it can't be helped, it is about time for you to return to the real world, remember you can access your items by saying 'Inventory' at any time, see you soon." He said with a smile, and at that she disappeared.

*The Next Morning*

"Whew, that was a strange dream...What did that man say I should do again? Oh yeah, INVENTORY!" A window popped up in front of her and she jumped back, startled. "Wait! That was real?! Well I mean I'm not complaining, this should be really powerful, maybe I'll even get to become an adventurer! I have a weapon now anyway, I don't need a familia, I'll just play solo until I get so good that all the familia will be begging me to join them!" She then pulled out her copper shortsword and proceeded to laugh maniacally until she realized that her window was open, "Oh no!" She said with a bright red blush, "I hope no-one heard that..." She slowly checked out the window, but the streets were empty, "Huh, that's strange, normally the streets are filled with people at this time of day..."

 **End of Chapter, I'm planning on making a new chapter for each Terraria day then encompassing the real world days with the canon story but from Lily's perspective. The canon story may differ slightly so I don't lose motivation if forced to search for parts of canon I can't fully remember.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dungeon Visit

**Before I start I just want to say how amazed I am that 67 people read my fanfic in the first month of release, I've never published a story before so I didn't expect it to be so popular, I even got a follow! (Thanks!) I only expected it to get 2-3 views if that so yet again, thanks guys!**

 **Chapter 2: Lily's first visit to the dungeon**

"Du-didu, off to the dungeon I go, I gotta collect some crystal shards to exchange for money, I've been living off of my parent's wages for too long! Stupid dad, telling me I'm not cut out to be an adventurer, I'll show you!" Lily said loudly since there were no people in the streets for her to annoy. "I wonder if something happened, my parents weren't in the house either, wait..." she stopped as faint realisation struck. "THEY ALL WENT ON HOLIDAY WITHOUT ME! That must be it...where else would they all be...Oh well, I don't care, I'm gonna collect so many crystals because no-one'll be in the dungeon to pick off the low level monsters! Yeah, good thinking Lily!"

As Lily entered the dungeon without a single care in the world she heard what sounded like a scream coming from the centre of town, "Yup, definitely not involving myself with that!" she said with a big smile, hastening her pace towards the areas that spawn the enemies and after a minute or so of walking she could hear a hissing sound and soon after little slimes began oozing out of the walls. "Yes, my first prey!" she shouted with a demonic glint in her eyes, pulling out her copper shortsword from her inventory. "Looks like I'm going to be making a little bit of money!"

 ***2 hours later** *

"Hff, phew that was certainly exhausting, I wish I had a familia, I'm pretty sure I'd have gotten a whole bunch of stats from that little session, but oh well, I could go for a rest right about now though..." she said with a sigh, beginning her walk back home. She didn't encounter any more monsters on her walk which was both pleasant and saddening, a few more crystals would have been great.

After she left the dungeon she stopped, "You know what, how about I just run the rest of the way back to my house, it'll be good practice for increasing any stats I might get from running! Yeah, good job Lily, thinking ahead!" she shouted with her fist in the air.

 ***Fifteen minutes later, having run the whole time***

"Oh god that was so painful!" Lily managed to say before falling flat on her bed and passing out, sending her to the option screen. She poked the Terraria button and appeared in her recently constructed house.

"Lily! Welcome back, I trust you had a restful day?" inquired the guide with a patient smile. It was still night-time, "Wait what! Have I been gone for like, a whole day in this world or has time just not passed at all?" Lily said with a confused expression, by the way Guidey had spoke before she woke up she had expected it to be day, like she had gone to sleep in here to pass the night. "Well you just left then came back but I was instructed by the creators that this world wouldn't progress without you, therefore time won't progress when you aren't asleep." Guidey informed her, what a strange but useful design she thought.

"Hey Guidey, remember that I told you I found a little wooden chest? Are there any more in the world or is that like a beginners chest?" she asked, there had been some pretty good stuff in that chest so maybe she could just run around looting loads of them and hoping to get some cool items. "Well yes, in fact you can get many items based on what type of chest it is you are looting, wooden chests can be found on the surface, and slightly below the surface. Golden chests can be found underground in the cavern layers but dangerous creatures can spawn regularly at that level, then there are-" Guidey tried to continue but was cut off by Lily, "Come on Guidey, we don't want to bore the readers, I'm sure we all get the gist off it, there are a bunch of lootable chests around the world, that's all we needed to know you silly Guidey! Well I'm going to find some of those to get all of their juicy loot, see ya soon Guidey!"

The guide gave Lily a confused look as she ran out of the door, heroically cutting down all of the zombies with her copper shortsword. "Wait, what readers?" he said but she had already run out of earshot, he could see her pulling out a torch and jumping into a cave, all he could do was sigh and hope that the doors Lily built could hold up against the hordes of zombies.

"Du-didu, digging around, just below the ground! Woah that rhymed, I'm so cool!" she giggled to herself before breaking out into a little cave. "HAH! I knew it, I found a chest!" she said, puffing out her chest in pride, "Now let's see, a few more grenades, ooh some copper bars, ahh, a blowpipe, a ranged weapon! I can probably use this to kill those floaty head things! What else...Ohh are they potions? Wow, what a lucky find! I'll ask Guidey what they do later. For now, back to digging around for chests!"

After about 2 minutes Lily stumbled upon another wooden chest just lying in the open, "Whoopee, another one! Wow, Guidey will be so impressed!" she exclaimed, pulling out the contents and shoving them into her inventory, nothing of note except a pair of climbing claws. "Woah is these some kind of really close ranged weapon? They look so cool!" then she heard her phone buzzing, it was Guidey, "Hello Lily, it is getting dark so I would appreciate if you were to come back to the house." Lily frowned, she'd only been digging for about an hour hadn't she? "Wait, Guidey when did you get a phone? Wait, when did I get a phone? What's a phone anyway, I live in a time where the Gods live among us and half of our population act like savages, charging into a dungeon to kill things. This is so strange!" Guidey sighed, "Just get back soon, maybe you can pull your mind off of it by showing me some items you have gathered." Lily rushed back because she did find some relatively cool stuff like the potions and they would probably sell for quite a bit if nothing else.

"Yo Guidey, what do these potions do?" Lily shouted as she slammed the door open then threw it closed with such unnecessary force that it flew right off its hinges and collapsed on the floor outside. They both looked at each other for a second then at the door, "I'll fix that later."

The confused guide just sighed and began inspecting the potions, "The blue one is called a 'Recall Potion', it'll bring to the 'spawnpoint', whatever that means, I was never actually told. Then the yellow potion is called a 'Shine Potion', when you drink it your body will glow with a bright light for a while, they're useful for caving."

Lily thought about the information for a second, caving could be really good for getting hidden treasure she reasoned, "Oh Guidey, what about these?" she said, pulling out the climbing claws and hand them to him. "Hmm, these are used for slowly sliding down walls, although you can get a version for your feet as well which when worn together allow you to hang onto walls. This set of climbing claws has a ward on it, wards on items are rare but increase your defense stat by four when equipped, they're incredibly useful." he handed the claws back to Lily and she instantly equipped them, "How I feel sturdier already! Wait, in my inventory beside the little section where my climbing claws are there's a little symbol, it looks almost like an eye...Imma poke it." Lily poked the eye symbol and the climbing claws disappeared from her hands, Guidey then cut in, "Ahh yes, that option disables the items vanity making it invisible, you'll still be able to use them fully though. Oh, it's time for you to leave and return to your world again."

With that Lily woke up on her sofa, "Woah, I can definitely tell this is going to be really broken, I mean I don't even have to pay for weapons now, I can just grab them out of chests, maybe I could even make a few!"

Just then Lily heard a knocking on her door, "Lily? Are you home?" It was her parents, she ran over to open the door and they both rushed in and gave her a really big hug. "Didn't you hear? There was an evacuation order, a load of high level monsters escaped from the carnival but we couldn't find you last night, so we thought you-"

Lily cut her mum off, "It's fine mum, I'm obviously fine, I didn't even know anything about it so I guess it wasn't that important."

 **End of the slightly revamped chapter 2. From now on I'm going to** ** _try_** **to stay updated often but please don't be too disappointed if I don't. I'm not doing it on purpose, I'm just useless XD**


End file.
